Role Playing with Sinful
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: I love my fans. I get to do awesome stuff like role play, and write smut-fics based on those role payings. This story will chronicle my game sessions with you all. Some chapters will be M rated, others won't. You never know what you'll get. Just like with role-playing!


**Allow me to explain. A writer by the name of Skye Prower 2014, check out his stories, sent me a PM asking if I wanted to role play. After a few Pms were I (awkward laughter) confused what was being asked of me, we started playing that game were one person gives a piece of a story and then other people pile on. This story comes from the resulting game of PM tag.**

"Oh Knuckles!" Silver moaned, his member being sucked hard by the red echidna. Knuckles stroked himself with his right hand, cupping Silver's ass with his left; slipping two fingers inside.

"AH!" Silver groaned, "So good!"

"Let's see what your butt tastes like." Knuckles teased, turning the silver hedgehog over and squeezing his ass. Knuckles scissored his fingers to widen the hole before plunging his tongue inside. Knuckles reached around and jerked Silver off as he ate his ass.

"M-More!" Silver begged. Knuckles grinned, pulling his tongue back. "You want more huh?" Knuckles teased, rubbing cock against Silver's ass. "Y-Yes!" Silver panted. Knuckles chuckled and thrust balls deep into Silver, pounding his ass. The whole bed shook as Knuckles pumped, his intense strength coming into strength.

Silver bit his lip to keep from screaming. Then he got an idea. He charged his psychic powers and a ten inch wooden cock flew across the room, ramming into Knuckles ass without warning.

"AH!" Knuckles yelped in surprise, then grinned when he realized what Silver was doing. "Heh, clever babe."

The two continued to fuck eachother's asses. After ten minutes, they came simultaneously; Knuckles shooting into Silver's ass and Silver onto the bed. The two collapsed, the wooden cock falling to the floor.

The two began sloppily making out, and soon fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**Elsewhere...**

Amy and Tails were walking around when a bright light caught their eyes. It seemed to be coming from an odd red bottle. "What is it?" Tails wondered, picking it up. He opened the bottle and the red light shot out of it, flying away. "What was that?" Amy asked.

Not knowing what else to do, they followed the light. It led them to a house deep in the woods. The house was lavish and warm looking, but something felt off about it. The moment they entered, the door closed behind them.

"My, my," A feminine voice purred, "What have we got here? Two cuties lost in the woods." The two looked back to see the echidna Lien-Da. "I'm sure I can find some way to help you both. That is, if your willing to do something for me."

"Like what?" Tails asked nervously. Lien-Da walked over, "Let's start with you giving your little friend here a kiss," Seeing Tails' expression, she continued, "You do want to know how to get out of the woods don't you?"

Reluctantly, Tails gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek. Lien-Da shook her head, "On the lips." "But she's not my girlfriend," Tails said, "She's Sonic's."

"It's okay Tails." Amy said, tilting her head towards the window. Understanding what Amy meant, Tails leaned in to kiss her only to grab her by the arm and fly them both out the window.

Unfortunate, Lien-Da had prepared for this. She picked up a bottle similar to the one she'd planted for Tails and Amy. She opened the lip and a pink light enveloped Amy and Tails. When the light subsided, Tails and Amy were trapped inside the bottle.

"Let them go grandmother!" Lien-Da turned in surprise to see Knuckles, spiked fists at the ready. With no alternative, she released Amy and Tails. The two scrambled away as Knuckles stepped forward. "You wouldn't hurt family would you?" Lien-Da questioned fearfully.

Knuckles shook his head, "No. but why did you trap them here?" Knuckles demanded. Lien-Da gave a sheepish grin. "What, I'm not aloud to have a little fun?" She asked, earning glares from everyone in the room. "What will mom think if she hears about this?" Knuckles warned. Lien-Da's smile instantly vanished.

"You mustn't tell your mother about this." Lien-Da begged. "I promised her that I would change my ways." "Then why didn't you?" Knuckles questioned. "I-I don't know. I'm so sorry, I just lose myself sometimes and can't control myself. You have my word that it won't happen again." Lien-Da promised, but Knuckles was still skeptical.

Lien-Da had made promises before, and she'd broken them all. He wanted to forgive her, but he wasn't sure. "What do you think?" Knuckles asked Tails and Amy. They looked at eachother, then at Lien-Da. They could both see the genuine remorse in the woman's eyes. "Yes." They both nodded. Knuckles nodded at Lien-Da.

Lien-Da smiled, tearing up. "Oh thank you!" "We won't tell mom," Knuckles said, "But I think you should."

Lien-Da was hesitant, afraid of what her daughter would think of her, but knew she had to. "Okay, I'll tell her." Knuckles led Tails and Amy back home and Lien-Da telleported to the home of her daughter, Lara-Le.

She told her daughter what she'd done, what she'd been doing. She expected an immediate wave of anger, but instead, Lara just started crying.

"What is it?" Lien-Da asked. "I've tried so hard to help you." Lara-Le sobbed, "But no matter what happens, it always comes back to this. Why do you have to do these things?"

Lien-Da turned her back to her daughter on instinct, then sank to the floor on her hands and knees, crying. "I-I don't know! It's in my nature! I've tried, you know that!" Lien-Da pleaded. Lara-Le shook her head, "No, I don't."

"I truly am sorry," Lien-Da cried, "I wish there was someway I could make it up to you."

Not all of Lara-Le's response was in anger; a fair bit of it was do to overwhelming frustration. Lara-Le looked at her mother. She had no idea that her pink underwear were showing from under her dress. Like she always had, Lara-La wanted it so much.

"Please, please forgive me!" Lien-Da begged, "I'll do anything!" Lara-Le looked at her, "Anything?" "Yes." Lien-Da sniffled. "Okay mom," Lara-Le smiled with determination, "Stay in that position." "Okay." Lien-Da did as told, staying on her hands and knees as Lara-Le grabbed her panties and pulled them off in one quick motion.

"Lara!" Lien-Da cried out in shock. "You said anything remember?" Lara-Le said with a wicked grin, bringing her face closer to her mother's rear. "O-Okay, just a bit stunned to have your face so close to my bare butt." Lien-Da said, keeping calm.

Lara-Le let out a sound like a purr as she rubbed herself against Lien-Da. She wanted more. She moved her face closer, sticking her tongue out. She dragged her tongue along Lien-Da's slit, her hands inching their way up her ass.

"AH!" Lien-Da groaned in surprise before giggling and wagging her tail across Lara-Le's nose. Lara-Le smirked and caught Lien-Da's tail in her teeth. She gave it a small tug, incited a pleasured moan from Lien-Da.

"Oh god, I love you daughter." Lien0Da moaned. "Let's try out your butt." Lara-Le said, going for her ass. Lara-Le started by easing two fingers into Lien-Da's butt, then gradually added two more and started to wiggle them inside.

"Oh! Don't stop sweetie!" Lien-Da panted. "I won't mom." Lara-Le moved her fingers faster, making Lien-Da moan louder. Lien-Da groaned in frustration when she felt Lara-Le remove her fingers, only to scream when she felt her stick her slick tongue inside in their place.

"You've got a warm tongue." Lien-Da told her daughter, loving the way it felt inside her. Lara-Le couldn't well respond, so instead she pushed her tongue deeper, swirling it fast. Lien-Da moaned from the feeling, then got an idea and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Lara-Le asked as her mother lied on her side. "Come here and sit like this, but with your head on the other end." Lien-Da instructed. Lara-Le laid next to her, her head directly in front of her mother's pussy and her mother's head directly in front of hers.

"This is called the 69 position. You lick me while I lick you." Lien-Da explained. The two went to work, licking eachother's crotches. Lara-Le even went back to Lien-Da's butt. They moaned into eachother, getting closer. Just before they reached their climax, they heard the shout.

"What the hell?!" They both looked up in surprise to see Sally Acorn.

**Wanna be in the story? Just PM me and you to can be role-playing with Sinful!**


End file.
